Are they twins, because he's too sexy
by its-nobody
Summary: Darielle and Kentin, best friends since kids. And like that both end up in Sweet Amoris School. Darielle meet new friends, especially boys, in the school. But for some reason her protective Kentin doesn't like that, and she don't get it why. Why will happen if Darielle spends more time with Castiel than Kentin, Will she ever understand her feelings?
1. Introduction

All rights goes to My Candy Love and it's owners. I own nothing except the OC and some parts of the story :D

* * *

**Introduction**

Darielle and Kentin, best friends since kids. Now they're like brother and sister, like twins. She's with the same brown hair like him, with the same green eyes like him, with the same skin tone like him. Both of them tall and beautiful.

Kentin like big brother – protector decides to join the same school as his old friend Darielle. And like that both end up in Sweet Amoris School.

* * *

** A/N: The story goes like in MCL but not exactly**

**Kentin looks like when he was back from the military school and his family is rich because they're a big company working around the world**

**Sorry for mistakes, that's my first fanfiction of MCl hope you like it. r&r please 3**


	2. In the School

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Everything started from moving to new town, to new school.

Darielle moved to live with her aunt in this little coastal town for two reasons. The first one was really simple – her parents, she needed a break from them yet they were going to travel to U.S. for year. The second one was her best friend – Kentin. Year (or two) ago he moved there, because it was easier for his parents to keep the business, near the sea. During this time they hadn't seen, only heard on the internet or the phone. Also by swapping images and the girl noticed that her best friend had changed a lot for the last year and apparently was taller, didn't wore glasses and his hair was with new haircut. It still suited him. There was a time in which he had gone to military school, before this changes, which kinda worried Darielle inside, but she hoped for the best. After he came back, he was still the same, (without the outward) her best friend, just like a brother. She had come to town yesterday, but Kentin couldn't meet her, he was out of town, helping his parents with the business. lately he often did it, their company had become quite large. But today was the first day of school, so they had to meet. This was the first school day in Sweet Amoris School for both of them.

Darielle looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was one really happy and enthusiastic girl. Now when she thought about her and Kentin realized how much alike are they looking. The girl's hair was the same hair color as her old friend, just that her hair was waist-length. And her eyes, they were with the same color. Darielle made a surprised face asking herself if she's adopted and Kentin is her lost brother.

"Huh, like there's going to happen something interesting in my life, snap out of it Darielle." She pinched her cheeks. Than the brunette looked again at her reflection to see if everything is okay, she wore green T-Shirt with yellow star on it and black denim short. "Cool." She smiled to herself, didn't even touch her hair and went out of her room going downstairs to see her aunt in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said with sweet voice from over the oven apparently cooking something.

"I'm heading out." Darielle said from the corridor without even going into the kitchen.

"But sweetheart, your breakfast?!" Her aunt protested.

"I'm not hungry, thanks anyway." Actually she was too lazy. By that time she went in the living room to take her black-purple backpack gift from her parents.

When the brunette get back to the hall her aunt waited there with enthusiastic face.

"Here take this." She gave Darielle $50 and went back to the kitchen with smile on her face.

"Thank you aunty, you're the best!"

"What else am I for?" She laughed and then there was knock on the door. "Maybe that's Kenny, go now."

"Bye." Darielle said to her aunt, went down to the door, put on her black Converse and than opened.

There he was Kentin, her old friend. She was so happy to see him after this long time. The girl jumped from her place over to Kentin to give him one big hug. He didn't even move from his place, just hugged her back. After the strong embrace they separated from each other.

"Hey sis." He greeted her with big smile on his face. "you haven't changed at all." The boy laughed. Darielle looked at him thoughtfully, as if she was making measures for clothes.

"And you have changed a lot, hell, look how tall are you. You're taller than me."

"And I was shorter than you." The both laughed.

Darielle closed the door behind her and they both went for school. They walked, the road to the school wasn't very long. And while that time they didn't stop talking.

The first thing Darielle did when they arrived was to mouth one big whoa.

"It's definitely bigger than our old school." Kentin said the words which she wasn't even sure how to enounce.

They went in the courtyard and then in the school when they started to hear the other students whispers.

"Are they couple?"

"They seem more like brother and sister." Said another.

"The boy is so cute." Some girls giggled.

" I hope he's not gay." Spoke other.

Darielle looked around, but there was no one to catch her eye. Than she looked at Kentin which clearly was annoyed. Darielle wanted to tease him a little. She nudged his ribs.

"Are you gay." The brunette girl stick out her tongue at him. Kentin tried to look her with serous face but then they both burst into laugh so it didn't work. "Now what are we supposed to do?" She asked her best friend now with a serious tone.

"We're in the school." He marked. "But we have no idea which are our lockers, what class we have or what should we do."

"Captain obvious on duty?" Darielle teased the boy. What actually he said was already visible. Then she made some noise resembling - I give up this battle.

To their way was heading, old lady in pink costume and grey hair placed in a tight bun.

_"We can ask that woman?"_ The brunette girl guessed.

And without talking Darielle was sure Kentin was thinking about the same thing. They went to the old lady and before they had the chance to talk she started first.

"What are you doing in the middle of the corridors? Go to your classrooms now, the classes are going to start soon."

"We're new here." Darielle started talking, trying to talk over the noise in the corridors.

"Welcome. I'm the headmaster of the school. Talk to Nathaniel, he's in the first room over there." She pointed out one closed door and went off.

"What the hell?!" Darielle get pissed off. "She don't even care, who she think is she. I'm going to kill her!" The girl went after the headmaster but Kentin caught her.

"She's thinking she's the headmaster. And she is apparently. Chill out." He joked. "Now, let's go meet this Nathaniel."


	3. The Fake Trio

**Chapter 2**

* * *

They entered the right room from the first time.

There were students inside seated around a large white table, each doing something different. In this room was definitely - quiet than in the corridor.

"Um…" Darielle tried to get somebodies attention but no one noticed her.

"We're searching for Nathaniel." Than Kentin said louder.

"I am Nathaniel." A blond boy with white shirt and blue tie rose, taking along with him a black clipboard. "And you are?"

"New students." Said Darielle, thinking "_For Gods sake isn't it obvious?!_"

"Oh!" Nathaniel smiled, started looking for something in his files on the clipboard and said. "Kentin and Darielle, right?"

"Yes." They both said in one voice.

"Allright. You." Nathaniel pointed Kentin. "You have to report to the headmaster, it's not for something bad, she said she have some business to finish with you. And you" Than he pointed at Darielle. "your documents are not full finished."

"Now?" Kentin asked with confused face.

"Yes. And by the way here, this is your program," Nathaniel handed him a slip of paper. "your locker, the rooms in school and everything else you'll need to not get lost around school."

Kentin just sighed and turned to his twin.

"We'll meet later." He said and left.

_Behold, the day begins to get _worse, Darielle started to talk to herself again.

"What should I do?" She turned to the blonde guy with sad face.

"Not much." Nathaniel explained quickly and left her alone with the documents. For like ten minutes everything was ready. Also the girl had to bisect with $25 from her pocket money and join one school club. In the end she chose the Basketball club because the only spots left were in the Basketball one and in the Gardening club. Not that she didn't like flowers, it was just that she really like Basketball. It was her second favorite sport after swimming.

_You can survive through this too Darielle, don't worry, be optimist, go girl_, she tried to calm the feelings going inside of her.

"Thank you." And finally said Nathaniel, handing her a slip of paper too. Than he returned to his work.

Darielle put the paper in her pocket for more safe and left the room. Outside she met another blonde thing, but this time it was a girl.

"I'm sorry." She tried to apologize possibly as sweet.

"Of course you're sorry, but I don't care, you just ruined my hair with all this clumsiness. Do you know how much money I gave for this hairdo." But the only thing Darielle heard was the yelps of an annoying, decorative Miniature Pinscher. And then she felt the need to vomit down.

"Okay, I said I'm sorry, it's not that bad." In fact the green-eyed girl hadn't noticed something interesting on the girl's hair, besides being in a light waves. It seemed absolutely natural, if she just left bed and just had combed.

"Do you think the apology will fix Amber's hair?!" One Asian girl that all the time was standing behind Amber started talking. Apparently Darielle hadn't noticed her and she got annoyed. The black haired Asian girl started talking with dramatic voice like there was dead person. She seemed so fake that Darielle already knew the girl won't be any better than the blonde apparently named Amber. And right next to the black haired girl was standing one – brunette one this time, which looked like she was about to cry her soul out.

"Girls!" Amber squealed. "Did you heard her?" The eyes of the so-called Amber had tears.

_Oh, god I think I'll really puke right here on the floor. Nope better on Amber's shoes!_ Darielle tough to herself.

"Oh god, she didn't. You just started a war girl." The brunette one now started. "Oh. I'm so sorry Amber!" She hugged the blonde.

_What the hell is happening here?!_ Darielle asked herself with the most aghast look.

"That's not true!" And the black haired girl joined the hug. "You're like a model versus this monster!"

_Wait a minute, is she talking about me?_ Darielle asked herself while looking down to her body. Actually Darielle was slimmer than Amber, and definitely taller. The girl asked herself what the hell was wrong with her while looking at Amber.

"But she said that my hair was terrible." Now all three stood together, hugging and crying. And for the first time of her life Darielle was truly happy that she had no breakfast.

She got really annoyed from what's happening.

"What's happening here." Someone appeared behind Darielle. She jumped slightly in surprise. When she turned she saw Nathaniel itself standing behind her.

"I…" Darielle began to speak, but was interrupted by the girls.

"Nat, she started to insult me, she said that my hair was really terrible, and that I'm ugly, and… and… " The blonde started to drown in her tears.

"What?! You moved only today in here, and have already begun to pick on the other students." The corridor was beginning to get empty and everything the blonde guy said could be heard very well. "If you do something more serious, like a prank, or something I'll talk with the director."

She started looking around uneasily. The conversation went in pretty bad direction, so the girl began searching for reason to run from it. But there was nothing happening actually. The only thing that caught her sight was red haired boy, in metal style clothes standing comfortably on the lockers looking in her direction with a smirk on his face.

The brunette turned back to Nathaniel, forsaking her mission for any help. He had caught his head forgo from everything too.

"Come on Amber, girls, you too Darielle, go in class." Said he going into another direction.

Once he turned his back she looked at Amber. The blonde girl looked smug and proud of herself. Then the group followed Nathaniel's leads and went into the same room as he.

The corridor was almost empty. There was no sight of the red haired boy.

"Are you ready?" She turned around and saw Kentin beside her. Darielle smiled in relief.

"All set."

"Okay than. Let's our first day of school start." He laughed.

"Which room are we?"

"I think it's that one." Kentin pointed to the door in front of them. The one 'the fake trio' and Nathaniel entered.

"Let's go than." Darielle smiled, trying to forget the past 10 minutes and be positive about the future in this school.

Darielle looked for one last time around the school corridor, but now it was empty. Somehow she felt disappointed but wasn't really sure why. Then they both, Kentin and Darielle went into the room.

* * *

**A/N: I think I overdid the thing with Amber, but, you know, that's the way I see it. Well that's from the second chapter, hope you like it, and I'm currently working on the next one, expect it soon ^^ Thanks for reading, r&r please, and hugs for you all 3**


	4. The First Classes

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a blonde, very muscular, strangely dressed man.

"Good morning kids. Come in, come in!" He began to lash around, as if to see his muscles of a better view.

Darielle smiled at him awkwardly shifted inward, but then she felt the hand of the teacher on her shoulder and shuddered all.

"Wait a minute please." He smiled like kindly. "First introduce yourself to the other students, please. Let's start with the lady."

But Darielle had forgotten how to speak. While she was listening to the teacher the brown haired girl used the opportunity to look around the classroom and look out her new classmates. She saw some familiar faces from just now and one of them was that guy with the red hair from the corridor who was looking at her like she was some sort of clown.

"Darielle…" Kentin nudged his best friend to take her out from the panic room in her mind.

Do not worry young lady, please, share just what you want, you're not at the police station. – The teacher laughed behind her, which gave her more chills.

"I'm… Yeah… My name is Darielle." She began nervously. "This is my first year at this school… Obviously… " She whispered the last thing more to herself. "Nice to meet you all." In the end she gave them one smile and tried to stay calm.

And than, there was whisper all around the room.

"Isn't this a name for a guy?"

"Look at them, they're like twins." Somebody giggled. "But also, he's so sexy"

"Now I'm expecting the boy to be with a girly name."

"Maybe they've been hated by their mother, or they're traps."

"Or maybe she confused them from birth."

There was a loud giggle and laugh.

"My name is Kentin, and that's my first year in this school." He didn't continue with the introducing and that made an impression to Darielle. He looked at her 'brother' and noticed that he was watching at the students with kind of angry face. She wasn't sure if they're seeing the same thing as she was, but the green eyed girl was sure he was angry.

"Are you two brother and sister?" The teacher asked.

"No, we are…" Darielle started talking but Kentin interrupted her.

"We're cousins." The brown haired boy smiled at his old friend with playful smile.

This smile was trying to tell her "Don't worry, everything is under control." But she was not entirely sure about this thing. Yeah, sure they lied as kids that they're cousins, even brother and sister, but now the things are different. They're bigger now, if something awkward happen it will be really strange for all the students and other people around them. And the teachers will already know that they're lying. It will be really hard for the teenage girl to bare the sad or angry looks of her teachers, she can't be sure what will happen, but in the end she left everything in Kentin' s hands.

"Thank you kids. Now please, have a seat." there were like 4 or 5 not claimed seats. The brunettes took the last to seats near the window in the room. Kentin was on the last one, and Darielle on the one before him.

"And so students." The teacher started talking. "Some of you may know me, some of you may not, my name is Boris."

While Boris was talking about himself, Darielle looked around herself again. This time she wanted to know who was sitting around her. Before her, there was a girl with really beautiful and long… white hair… "_Maybe it's colored…"_ The brown haired girl started to think about it, but than her attention went somewhere else. On her left was not anybody but the red haired dude from the corridor. Darielle cursed herself for her ability to not watch the world around her. Now she had the opportunity to check him out. He was watching at the teacher, with really bored face. He had nice body, maybe he was exercising or doing some sort of sports. He was actually beautiful. The green-eyed girl wasn't absolutely sure if the red was the real hair color of the teenage boy, but it really suited him. _"And other colors would look quite beautiful too." _Darielle was thinking hard about his hair.

In about a second the green-eyed girl realized what thoughts revolve around her head so she slapped herself without thinking. _Get your shit together girl._

"Is everything okay, miss Darielle."

"Yes sir." She answered without thinking.

_For Gods sake, did I just called the teacher sir?! _Darielle blushed hard, and her heart was pounding hard in her ribcage. _"I just have to stop watching the boys at this school, no, nope, I'm not gonna check out anybody here again._ She was repeating to herself in panic.

Kentin behind her just laughed quietly.

"Are you all right?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah, I-I just got little distracted."

He laughed again looking somehow sweet and cute.

"Pay more attention to the teacher, I won't repeat for you."

"Sorry." Darielle stuck her tongue out at him, then she started paying attention to the teacher.

"So, as I was saying." The teacher was on rampage. "This week I'll be your teacher and form-master, but the next week there will come a new teacher who will be your form-master. I just supersede him for this week."

"Why isn't he here now?" One black haired girl with olive skin, who was sitting from left of the red haired guy, asked. She seemed like on years she was bigger than the others in the class.

"Because he is out of town." Darielle brings her attention back to the teacher. "Also the next week there will be two more new students in the class."

Someone quickly coughed.

"Yeah, and they won't come this first week because they're both sick." The teacher continued.

"Both of them?" Darielle turned around and saw that this time the red haired guy was talking. His tone was somehow kind of argumentative and filled with boredom, and his face was telling that actually he don't even care.

_Interesting guy_ the brown haired girl went once more time on a thinking adventure.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked immediately.

"Castiel, if you're bored why do you even come to the classes?" Darielle looked at the right desk in the first row, now there turned around was sitting Nathaniel.

_So, his name is Castiel?_ Darielle rolled the name several times in her head. _I've heard that this is translated as… angel?_ Than the teenage girl became slightly warm in her belly. She wanted to strike one more cold slap on her face, but she repeated to herself that everything is actually under control.

Castiel comfortably leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Sorry blondie, just don't tell anything to mummy and daddy please." The rebel boy started talking with a baby's voice.

"You…" Nathaniel started talking, but was fast interrupted by his opponent.

"And now what? You'll talk to the director, like you was going to do the same shit with the new come girl." He pointed casually at Darielle' s direction which just stared and raised her hands indicating that she surrender.

"Don't get me involved into this please!"

By that time she saw Amber's group. The blond girl was sitting in front of Catiel' s desk. Before Amber, there was the brunette haired girl with green clothes, and in front of her, on the desk in the first row was the Asian girl. Right in the middle, just right to Nathaniel.

The teacher coughed quietly, and Nathaniel immediately turned forward.

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel said looking at the desk.

"No problem." The teacher took a slight breath thinking if it's a god idea to continue talking. "They're brothers." He said.

Someone in the room said evidently whoa and added.

"Until now we have not had brothers in our class. I'm so excited."

And other agreed. Most of the students looked really excited.

And soon the class was over. Than the school too.

It wasn't long day as she could be with Kentin every break, and without Amber around her. And then they both went home together.

"Trough the park, or with the bus?" Kentin asked his 'sister' going out of the school grounds.

"Are you joking? The park of course!" She laughed.

"If you even want we can stay outside for some time."

Darielle gave it a big time thinking. She really wanted to go home, because she came just yesterday and she wanted to spend more time with her Auntie

"Hm. I think it'll be a better idea if you come to dinner at my house. And maybe after that you can stay and sleep in the guest room. What do you think?"

But the brown haired girl didn't receive answer from her best friend. She looked at Kentin, who was looking somewhere away like he was embarrassed from the conversation.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked him confused, looking strait at his face.

He looked at her. Than he turned around again, and this time he covered his face.

"For Gods sake." The teenage boy muttered under his breath. "Yes I'm all right." Then he looked at her through his hand.

Darielle studied her best friend from top to bottom and then made a sullen face.

"I can't understand you."

Kentin laughed.

"All right, I'll come for dinner, but I'm not absolutely sure, that I can stay for a sleep over too."

"Hm. Why not?"

"I… I'll have to work extra time at home."

"Your parents business?"

"Uh, yea."

"Oh, I see. Maybe another time?"

"Maybe."

"Just like we were little." The girl remembered the old times.

"Weren't there a lot of girls too?"

"Well yes, it was something like a girly pajama party…"

"So you're telling me that I'm more up to a girl, than a boy?" Kentin laughed.

"No, no. I'm not telling you that."

Kentin continued to laugh.

"No problem." The brown haired boy wiped little tears from his eyes. "I'll get over it, one day." He joked.

The girl punched her best friend on his shoulder.

"Ouch." Kentin began to shrink, like he was dying, but the punch wasn't actually something strong or bad.

"You deserve it." She stuck her tongue out.

"If you were my real sister you would be the worst sister in the world." He continued with the laughing again.

"Is that so? Than you would be the worst brother of them all."

"Anyways you would love me, as a sister."

"Of course, you too."

Kentin just smiled this time.

They came to the edge of the park, before the street which separates them.

"Do you want me to send you home."

"Nah, no problem."

"Okay." The brunette boy hugged her.

"We'll meet for dinner, don't forget."

"I promise. I'll come."

They separated from the hug, waved at each other for one last time and Darielle continued to her own street.

There were few more minutes walking to her aunt's house. While she was walking, Darielle started to think about the day. She wasn't from the type people who write their diary everyday, but for this she repeated everything from the day in her mind, trying to get conclusion from everything that happened.

_Let's see..._ she started from the start _The school is nice. I don't know much people from there, only this thing Amber, and that guy Nathaniel, who doesn't look so bad. But… I'm sure this two have some type of relationship or connection. I have to know more about this._ The girl put something like a check mark in her head. _And this guy…"_Darielle tried to think what was his name. _Castiel!_

And than she bumped into someone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took me some time... (because I wasn't actually writing it in the first place XD) But I tried to make it longer, and interesting so you would like it. I hope it was interesting, and the next time, I'll try updating sooner 3 I'll be really thankful if you tell me your opinion on everything i write, and what will be like better idea to continue this story, because I have the feeling I'll make it in soap opera :(**

**Hugs for all the people who faved this**


End file.
